


Accessories

by TheCookieNerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is older btw, But I added on to it, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags if this keeps going, In her 20's, Smut, This was a warm up, hence the mature rating, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieNerd/pseuds/TheCookieNerd
Summary: Ahsoka and Maul notice the accessories they wear that define their character. Adding to their relationship with one another as well.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a warm-up but I liked it so much that I added on to it. Like did you guys know that Maul has a piercing and why does it work so well with his character? 
> 
> As I said in the tags, Ahsoka is in her 20's.

Ahsoka never pays attention to Maul. 

Why would she? Their relationship was strictly professional. No time to gawk or indulge in each other. She had her business with the rebellion. And he focused on his little crime syndicate. They only communicated through hologram. Rarely seeing each other in the flesh.

When Ahsoka told Maul she received intel on Vader, he instantly called her to Dathomir. Weird that he requested her presence. She assumed that her intel was sensitive enough to not be discussed through prying ears. The mention of Darth Vader is enough to get anyone’s attention.

Get in, talk to Maul for a bit, then get out. Ahsoka thought while entering his room. A red glow from the sun surrounded his room, coating it with an eerie but comforting sensation. Maul relaxed on his couch, legs crossed with a datapad resting on his thigh. His eyes darted up to her presence while motioning for her to sit by him. 

“Lady Tano,” Maul called as she sat down. Ahsoka did everything she could to not roll her eyes at the name. “You have intel on Vader you said?”

“Yes.” She pulled out her own datapad and explained what the rebels told her to him. Vader’s last known location was in the Atravis sector, with no more information on what he’s doing there.

And that’s when she saw it. A faint flash greeted Ahsoka’s eyes when Maul leaned in close to her, taking in the contents from the datapad. An ear-piercing. A small, silver stud on his ear cartilage. She raised her brow at the accessory. Out of all the times she’s interacted with Maul, why hasn’t she noticed the piercing?

Maul suddenly shifted, the stud away from her sight. Only for his golden eyes to replace it. He frowned but Ahsoka could feel that he wasn’t angry. Annoyed maybe. 

“Care to join me?” He asked. 

“What?” Ahsoka blinked, “Sorry, I missed what you were saying.”

“Distracted, are we?” Maul rolled his eyes, “If I knew your mind would be elsewhere, I would’ve requested your presence another time.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…” She glanced at the silver stud. Maul stayed silent for her response. “Since when do you have a piercing?” Ahsoka asked. He formed a puzzled look, unaware of what she was talking about. When his eyes flitted to his reflection on the table, he sighed. 

“We have met on various occasions. Yet now you notice this meaningless decoration.”

“You were expecting me to notice?” Ahsoka grinned as he let out an exasperated sigh. “To be fair, I wasn’t focused on your ears. In the past, you were trying to kill me. Or we were running away.” She would’ve noticed otherwise.

Maul moved the datapad out of the way, shifting his body to face her on the couch. “And what do you get out of this meaningless exchange?”

“Nothing.” Ahsoka huffed, “I’ve never thought you would have a piercing. You don’t seem like the type.” 

“But my body is adorned with markings.” He motioned to himself. Ahsoka could see the tunic he’s wearing. A long, black v neck that shows off much of his markings, along with a taste of his pectorals. His muscles were relaxed, which surprised her. “My people usually decorate their bodies with this type of expression. Of course, my situation is...different.”

Oh right. Ahsoka remembered his zabrak and nightsister heritage. 

Her lips turned into a flat smile, “I know. All I’m saying that it looks good on you. Fits your character.”

Ahsoka was expecting another snarky comeback but none arrived. His reaction was subtle. He ran his fingertips over the stud while looking at her. Usually, she could tell what he was feeling but this time, a series of emotions ran through him. Anger. Annoyance. Indifference. Curiosity. The room fell into an awkward silence. Ahsoka glanced at the door, wondering if she should go or stay. 

Before she made up her mind, Maul responded, “Thank you, Lady Tano.”

* * *

Ahsoka replayed that scene millions of times. That small bit of gratitude Maul showed her. His small smile, eyes softening. All because she said she liked his piercing. 

What was going on with her?

She starred in the mirror, observing her lekku and montrals. Gently, her hands went over the flesh. Taking note of the white and blue adornments seen before her. Her lips curled into a smile at her appearance, thinking how would she look if a piece of jewelry was added. Ahsoka was unclear if she could have one. Togruta culture wasn’t something she was well versed in. And she couldn’t go ask the nearest one either.

Would that go against her teachings? Unlike some cultures, having her body decorated with foreign materials wasn’t advised in the Jedi temple. She let out a sigh, head against the mirror. She wished she could ask Anakin. Would he know? Would he care?

“He’d probably look at me funny…” She muttered. Never did she think she needed guidance on a body piercing. 

She wasn’t a Jedi. The Jedi were no more. Questions swam through her mind. What kind could she get? Who can do it for her? Can she get more than one? Would it hurt? Would he like it?

Her head shot up, eyes wide at the last thought while her cheeks flushed. No, she was not doing it for Maul. He was the reason for the current battle in her mind. Everything was his fault. He showed her his stud. On purpose, probably. If anything, she was going to do it for herself. Not for Maul.

Finally leaving the refresher, Ahsoka went to her datapad. Sitting in a comfortable seat to do some more research. If she was going to settle on this decision, she needed more information. 

* * *

Maul changed his piercing again.

The change was subtle but Ahsoka still noticed. She was busy overlooking the shipments for the Rebellion. Some rebel outposts needed rations, firearms, fuel, enough to keep going in their fight against the Empire. Maul never comes down to oversee the transfer himself. Which made Ahsoka curl her lip in curiosity. 

Her eyes followed his movements behind the datapad. His hands sliding against the crates idly. Heavy footsteps against the metal ground. And various noises of approval before the crates were sent off to the ship. 

Ahsoka’s eyes didn’t see the piercing until he abruptly turned, closely eying some fuel tanks. Instead of a silver stud, a barb replaced it. Along with an ear cuff that clung to the cartilage below. The color was simple, a cool grey. Similar to his previous stud. Maul remained in that position for a while, the jewelry flashing in her view. She bit her lip, holding the datapad close to her chest.

“You changed it?”

“Hm?” Maul stood straight, eyes on hers. “Oh, you mean this? Yes I thought it would be a nice change.” His eyes darted around the area, landing on any place but hers. 

“So you have different kinds of jewelry?” Ahsoka questioned, her eyes lighting up. “How many?” She couldn’t help but walk closer towards him, studying the piercing. And his chiseled jawline, the red and black markings dancing together in harmony, small lips. 

Maul cleared his throat at her proximity, but not moving away. “I don’t have many but it's enough to keep me satisfied," He gave a relieved smile, “Wearing the same piece of jewelry is dull.” Ahsoka nodded, stepping back to give him some space. 

“Have you ever thought about experimenting with other colors? Like gold?” Her knowledge so far on body art took control. She imagined how Maul would look if he wore a golden ring instead. Or perhaps a red barb. 

Maul let out a huff, “No. While I do take note of my appearance, I don’t waste time picking and choosing colors.” He spat out the last word, making Ahsoka pout. She figured Maul wouldn’t be into colors like she would.

“Regardless, I like it.” A soft smile formed as Maul smirked. 

“I wasn’t doing it for you, Lady Tano.”

“Never said you did.” She quipped. A sneer with annoyance filled her ears, making her quietly chuckle before finishing up the order. The lists on her datapad couldn't keep her for long as her mind shifted back into her body art research. She still couldn't figure out what type she wanted. And getting one was harder than she thought.

"I sense turmoil." Maul cleared his throat, making Ahsoka turn around in surprise. She had thought he left. "What is it?"

"It's...stupid." She reluctantly said, fiddling with the datapad. 

"Nonsense. I could feel your troubles with such intensity. It's not idiotic if you feel this way." His eyes landed on her face, no signs showing that he didn't care. 

Ahsoka glanced at the finished order, everything neatly packed on her ship. Ready to go. 

"Your supplies aren't going anywhere," Maul assured. "I'll see to that." She held in a sigh, nerves forming on her skin. They've had a good enough relationship for them to hold a conversation. Listening to one another. This is nothing different.

"I've been thinking about getting one myself," Ahsoka admitted.

"Getting what exactly?" 

Ahsoka motioned to his ear, biting her lip. She didn't see his long exhale, followed by a short chuckle that warmed her insides. 

"Oh, what would your Jedi compatriots say if they hear about this?" His tone laced with teasing.

She huffed, "I'm not a Jedi."

"As you have repeated. Many times." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Of course she shouldn't have told him. What would that change? "How are you getting it?" 

She paused at his words, not facing him. "Not sure. I don't know anyone who could give me one." Ahsoka's words filled with shame as she folded her arms. "Not to mention, I still don't know what I want. Maybe on one of my montrals so we could…" She bit her tongue, eyes wide before she could finish.

Maul said nothing but she could feel him smirking at her words. 

"I also have to think about combat. I don't want it to get caught. And there're so many options that maybe I shouldn't stop at my face? Although the other options seem uncomfortable…" As she rambled, Maul maneuvered towards her. Eyes scanning Ahsoka’s face as she paused. A gloved hand reached out but Ahsoka made no move to getaway. His thumb gently padded her nose, caressing the top of the nostril.

"You could get one here or," His thumb slowly trailed down to her dark lips. Giving a gentle stroke to her bottom lip, making Ahsoka shiver in unknown excitement. "Here." Maul stopped below her bottom lip, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. An earthy, metallic scent filled her nostrils as she took in a deep breath. 

"A-And that would be practical?" She struggled to say. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Yes. Let me take care of it, Ahsoka." She wanted to lean in at the mention of her name. Not Lady Tano. But instead she gently gripped her grey tunic, stabilizing herself.

"Why? Why the interest?" The half Jedi found it odd. If this was his way to get her to join him again, he’s mistaken.

"This isn't something to take lightly. There can be complications. Flaws you never see coming…"

"It's a piercing." Ahsoka deadpanned.

"Exactly. A decoration that will be on your body for a long time. And I have the experience so why not offer the assistance?" His chest stuck out making her lips curl in disbelief.

"Okay, how would you help?" 

"Well, I can have an artist come over in a rotation or two. Very discreet. No one will try to hunt you down because of it,” Maul reassured. “All you need to do is figure out what you want." He lifted her chin a bit with a finger curl. "No pressure." 

Ahsoka softened at his plan. And she mentally berated herself for overthinking with such complexity. No wonder he was a leader of a powerful crime syndicate. "Thank you." She pulled away, immediately missing the loss of contact. "I should get going. These supplies aren't going to deliver themselves." She tucked away her datapad. "I'll call you."

* * *

Dathomir was a bit chilly when Ahsoka exited the ship. She mentally thanked herself for bringing her grey cloak, tugging it closer, covering up her outfit as much as she could. If she knew the planet was going to have a cold spell, she would’ve worn something else. As her feet kissed the red ground, she glanced back to her ship. She had other clothes back on the ship. She should change right now.

“Ahsoka." 

Ahsoka turned, greeted by Maul not too far from her ship. She can’t go back now. 

“Can I ask you something?” They’re walking to his room, side by side. He tilted his head a bit to let her know he’s listening. “Why did you get one? On your ear of all places?”

Maul took in a deep breath, jawline tight. Ahsoka glanced down, wondering if the question was too much.

“It’s the one part of my body that I have control.” His lips pursed tightly, eyes lowered as he continued. “My mother and Sidious had a hand in what my body looks like. The red and black wasn’t my decision. Not to mention your precious Kenobi cutting me apart, rendering me to this mechanical lower half.”

Ahsoka’s cheeks darkened a bit, seeing that she was opening up old wounds. “Maul-”

“You asked,” He cut her off, before continuing. “I don't have much in my life, that's mine. And this menial, small accessory impacts me a great deal. I made this decision. Not my mother. Not Sidious. And definitely not Kenobi.”

Silence filled the void with only the sound of the elevator slowly dinging to the top. Ahsoka felt his anger through the force. She went closer to him, arms touching. It was her fault for bringing the topic up. Her montrals burned at the contact, wondering if it was helping at all. She soon noticed his anger subside. Comfort taking over.

As the elevator stopped, Ahsoka followed Maul through his room. Despite the chill from outside, his room was comfortably warm. In his living room, an artist stood with a medical droid. She was a blue twi’lek, her lekkus decorated with studs and tattoos. The black ink twisting and turning throughout the flesh. When she turned, two more piercings decorated her face. A ring on her nose and one on her eyebrow. 

“Lord Maul.” The twi’lek gave a curtsey in respect. 

“Minya.” Maul gave her a slight nod, arms behind his back as he motioned towards Ahsoka. “She wants a piercing. I’ll pay for whatever she gets along with other accessories she wants.” He then leaned close to the artist, whispering words Ahsoka could barely make out. “Be gentle. This is her first one.”

Minya’s cheeks darken at the close proximity before nodding. She gives Ahsoka a smile, pulling her to a chair as Maul backs away. Ahsoka glances over to see that he’s leaning against the pillar in his room, silently watching. Goosebumps danced on her skin as she gets nervous. Luckily Minya was extremely helpful and patient. A hologram with a catalog of jewelry assaults Ahsoka’s eyes. So many options, so many jewelry types. For every different type of body part allowed.

If Ahsoka didn’t research beforehand, she would be overwhelmed with possibilities. Instead, the togruta pointed to her nostril, letting Minya know what she wanted. The question was the jewelry. 

“You want a stud? Ring?” Minya asked, prepping the droid for the incision. 

“A stud. But I’m not sure of the design,” Ahsoka admitted, “What do you think?” She watched the twi’lek glance towards Maul’s location, asking for silent approval. When she got it, she picked up a box filled with body accessories, scanning for the perfect one. As Minya searched, the droid pushed the chair back a little, holding the mirror and bright light to her nose. Ahsoka squinted, doing her best to not get blinded.

“Aha!” Suddenly the twi’lek walked over, smiling down at Ahsoka. “You ready?”

“Uh, yeah. Ready as I’ll ever be.” She let out a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling. Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the sharp pain followed by the incision of the stud. Her nose felt hot and an uncomfortable feeling rose in her nostrils. But when the medical droid showed her the mirror, she couldn’t stop looking at it.

A star-shaped stud, coated in silver and gold. The accessory highlighted her orange skin but also stood out in the light. 

“You like?” Minya asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Minya told her instructions, making sure she cleaned it every day with bacta cream. And she gave the half Jedi other jewelry types when the piercing healed. In case she wanted to switch out. Ahsoka felt Maul by her side and turned to him with a small smile.

“What do you think?” Maul looked at her nose carefully, fingers on his chin as he examined it. 

“Suits you perfectly.” He dismissed Minya, paying her with enough credits before leaving the two alone. Ahsoka didn’t realize she took her cloak off due to the heat, revealing her outfit for the occasion. Another jumpsuit, similar to the denim one she wore back in Coruscant. Instead, the pant legs were rolled up to her ankles, the boots covering the rest of her skin. Long sleeves that were made of thin material. She thought it was different than what she usually wore. Although her lightsabers remained on her sides. 

“Fits your character,” Maul said, getting closer to her. Again, Ahsoka didn’t move, tilting her head up a little. 

“Thank you. For everything.” Her eyes never left his. “I don’t know what I would do without your help.”

“Surely your rebel friends would know a body piercing artist,” Maul scoffed, “Or else why would you run to me?” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, ignoring his teasing. “But I’m glad you did, Ahsoka.” Hesitantly, Maul reached out to stroke her face. His gloved hand warm against her flushed cheek. She leaned into his hand, eyes lowered. 

Maul pressed on, wrapping an arm around her waist, chests pressed against one another. Ahsoka sighed at the intense body heat the zabrak gave off. Maul did the same before leaning close, lips against hers. 

The kiss filled her senses, her hands gripping his shoulders. His nose brushed against hers, tickling her nostrils. Ahsoka released a soft gasp, spurring Maul to kiss her deeply. His tongue parted her lips, his hold on her body tightening. Everything about him was comforting, the metallic scent, her legs cool from his metal legs, and his hot chest against hers.

Another brush and Ahsoka accidentally let out a moan, nose getting irritated. Maul misunderstood and let out a groan. In other circumstances, she would keep going but gently tried to push him away.

“Maul...” Ahsoka said before letting out a sneeze, nose flushed with red. Her cheeks and montrals got dark as she instantly covered her nose. “Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn on what piercing I wanted Ahsoka to have but I settled for her nose.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I have two more ideas but it took me a few weeks to write this so they might not come anytime soon. But I enjoyed this. I love writing this pairing.


End file.
